


A Family Like No Other

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Series: Genyatta Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, it's barely there, so sweet it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: Genji feels a bit down that he can't enjoy his favorite childhood pastime, but Zenyatta knows what to say and how to make him feel better.





	A Family Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So I know i have like 30 other things to update, but these short little drabbles are so much easier to post for. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying my fluff!

Genji had always been fond of the large, luxurious pool that the Shimada’s had in their backyard. Even if his brother called him childish for wanting to go swimming _every day_ , he didn’t care. He had always been drawn to the water. Perhaps that is why, ten years later, Genji finds himself staring longingly across the water as his friends enjoy the stretch of beach tucked into the cove under the cliffs of Gibraltar. 

“You look troubled, my student.” A soothing voice washed over him, but it didn’t stop him from jumping a little. Zenyatta didn’t walk, why did it shock him that his master didn’t make a sound on the sand? Sometimes, even he couldn’t understand his own stupidity. He sighed, leaning back on his elbows to look up at the omnic. 

“I used to play in the swimming pool all the time as a child. It was a chore for the servants to keep me out of the water. Now, with my body being the way it is, I can not fully submerge myself in the water or I risk short-circuiting.” He frowned. He had taken his mask off to enjoy the sun, but now he wished to put it back on. Sitting on the beach was only worsening his mood. He stood up, brushing the sand off of his synthetic palms. Zenyatta rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“It must be hard, to lose the ability to do something you once loved so much. I may not be able to sympathize with you, Genji, but I would like you to understand that, in light of the events that led up to this, it is a blessing that you are still here with us. Your friends, your new family, would not wish to see you so upset, young one.” Zenyatta’s voice somehow indicated the smile that Genji knew would be there if the omnic could make expressions. He gave a small nod.

“Thank you, Zenyatta. I am just a little down because I can not join them.” He offered a half-smile, taking Zenyatta’s hand in his own. The omnic chuckled, giving his hand a squeeze. 

“I can not join them either, Genji. I have more exposed wirings than you do.” He teased, lowering himself to a sitting position. He tugged Genji down to sit next to him, leaning against him a little as they watched their team in silence. Despite not being able to join everyone else, he realized he was perfectly content sitting on the beach with the one person he could trust with any secret, any fear, and know that he would still look at him the same. That was one of the many qualities that drew Genji to Zenyatta in the first place. His ability to see past the cyborgs flaws and see him for who he really was. He didn’t realize he was near grinning until Zenyatta chuckled, reaching up to cup his cheek lightly. 

“You always know what to say, master. I am glad that you can read me, it makes things much easier.” He hummed, leaning into the warm metal plating of Zenyatta’s palm. The omnic leaned forward, nuzzling Genji a little in his version of a kiss. 

“Do not underestimate yourself, my student. Sometimes you help yourself more than you know.” He chuckled again, leaning back. Genji was about to respond when Hana ran up to the both of them, Lucio in tow holding a volleyball. 

“Hey, lovebirds! No kissing on the beach! This is _supposed_ to be a family friendly place.” Hana scolded, her ever-lasting grin giving away her jests too easily. “Anyways, we need two more to play volleyball. Come on, you two will even be on the same team!” She grins, as if sensing Genji’s apprehension to play any more games that involved hitting an object towards another person. He had the uncanny ability to misjudge his strength.

“Aw, man! Hana, you can’t give your team the unfair advantage of having _two_ omnics on your side.” Lucio clicked, catching up to her. Genji snorted a little. 

“I am only half and omnic, thank you very much. But don’t let that fool you, I still can not play volleyball to save my life.” He crossed his arms stubbornly. That only lasted until Zenyatta got up, standing fully as he pulls Genji up as well. 

“We would love to play, Hana. And Lucio is right, it _would_ be an unfair advantage to have the both of us on the same team. What do you say, young sparrow? A little friendly competition?” There was that tone of voice again, the one that had ‘smug grin’ written all over it. Genji glared up at Zenyatta for a moment before relenting, nodding his head. 

“Find, all right, you win. But _i’m_ going to be on Lucio’s team and we’re gonna make you eat sand!” Genji grinned, giving Zenyatta one last kiss before heading over to the other side of the net with Lucio. 

~*~

Volleyball had been a much needed distraction. All in all, the teams were pretty evenly matched, all up until Hanzo had decided to join Genji’s team when Mei tripped, spraining her ankle. Genji hadn’t pegged his brother for a volleyball player up until they started winning time after time. By the time the sun set, the bonfire lit, Genji was worn out. Exhausted. Something he never thought he’d feel again. He knew, however, cuddled up against Zenyatta while Zarya told one of her scary ghost stories, that he’d never forget this day. He might not have been able to go swimming, but Genji had found a family that was willing to accept him, and his brother, and completely ignore their past. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw Hanzo glancing at him with the familiar adoration of an older brother he had long forgotten. Perhaps things wouldn’t end up so bad after all.


End file.
